


My Heart

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [21]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 21: Noise“What was that?”“Oh, nothing.  It’s just the sound of my heart stopping.”Continuation of Stolen Monster





	

Oh thank whatever higher being that may or may not exist, Jack found him.  He finally found him.  Dripping wet, freezing, and dragging himself out of a raging river, but alive. 

Flinging the flashlight down, Jack fell to his knees to help Mark pull himself out of the water. 

“Heat.  Heat.  We have to slowly get you warm.  The weather’s not too cold yet, so it’s not too bad, but you could get sick.  Oh, God what have I done?” 

“Y-you?” Mark’s teeth were chattering and his body was curled into itself to hide from the cold, “I was the one who slipped.  I should have been paying attention.” 

“Oh, my beloved,” Jack swept a hand through Mark’s dripping hair, feeling like he was going to cry, “If I had been more careful with you, you wouldn’t even be out here.” 

Jack took a deep breath and pushed the emotions away, closing his eyes as he did so, “But we’ll have more time for that later.” 

Mark looked up at him with sad bloodshot eyes, “We will?  You want me to come home?” 

Jack smiled gently and said, “Of course I do.  You are my love.  I feel like I stitched my own heart within you, because you’re the only one that can and will ever hold it.” 

Jack sighed, then lifted himself to his feet, “Come one, we have to warm you up before you catch something.” 

With his help, Mark was on his feet with an arm slung around Jack’s shoulders. 

They made their way back slowly, picking through the forest carefully as to not hurt Mark’s sore and possibly broken and battered body.  Jack wasn’t so sure, he would have to check him as soon as he was warm. 

As their house came into view, Jack let out a sigh and pushed them forward, determined to get Mark into warm safety. 

A rustle in the trees above made him stumble and jerk, “What was that?” he asked, looking over at Mark’s too close and far too cold face. 

The leaves shuddered once again before parting to reveal a small owl, who hooted at Jack, spread its wings, then took to the night sky.  Jack watched the moonlight shimmer in its feathers. 

“Oh nothing.” Mark commented, “It’s just the sound of my heart stopping.” 

Jack hip checked him very lightly and dragged him the rest of the way to the house, “Don’t talk about yourself that way.” 

Mark smiled faintly at him, “I’m not that worried, this heart is strong.  After all, you just told me that it was yours.”


End file.
